Drunk Monk
Drunk Monk is an alcoholic BLK Demoman TF2 Freak created by YouTube user ShermanZAtank. His theme is Tazer (Power Metal Remix), from Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings. He acts as one of the main protagonists of Australium Unleashed. Appearance and Personality Drunk Monk appears as a BLK Demoman that wears Conjurer's Cowl and a Liquor Locker. All of his articles of clothing have a bright orange outline, with the exception of his Liquor Locker. While sober, Drunk Monk is a kind and outgoing individual who is always willing to help those in need. However, when he has had his share of Scrumpy, he becomes aggressive and is quick to anger. Biography Drunk Monk was once a sad alcoholic who had lost everything to his addiction. A Soldier who was the sensei of a local dojo took him in and attempted to teach him the ways of martial arts. Drunk Monk struggled initially, much to the surprise of his mentor who had got him to go sober. Just as the Soldier was about to give up on him, Drunk Monk's secret to fighting success was revealed. After realizing Drunk Monk could only fight while drunk, his master made him his most trusted student, until he was murdered by CyborMedic as the latter attempted to steal a powerful Australium katana from the dojo. Drunk Monk promised that he would restore the honor of his fallen master and went on a quest to do just that. Powers and Abilities Drunk Monks powers only work while he is drunk. After consuming alcohol, he becomes a very effective martial artist and sword-fighter. He is skilled in hand to hand combat and has also proven effective with the Katana he carries with him at all times. He has since acquired his master's Ancient Australium Katana after defeating the assassin CyborSniper in a dual, making his sword skills even more lethal. Due to his reliance on scrumpy, he takes a chest full with him at all times. Drunk Monk relies on multiple special techniques in combat. The first is the "shotgun kick" a powerful kick which emits the sounds of a shotgun when used. The kick does limited damage but has considerable knockback. The other abilities come from the Australium katana. Drunk Monk can point the sword and a point and channel his own energy to summon a point of explosive Australium energy which he can detonate at his will. He can summon more than one at a time or channel all the energy into the blade which is then passed into the target when struck; causing the target to explode upon contact with the ground, but these techniques cause him to sober up quicker as a result. The Katana is also capable of morphing into a Naginata, allowing for different fighting styles to be used. Drunk Monk Katana.png|Drunk Monk's Australium Katana Drunk Monk Naginata.png|Drunk Monk's Naginata Faults and Weaknesses *Drunk Monk has an extremely high alcohol tolerance and as such, he sobers up very quickly (usually in the middle of a fight). Once he sobers up, he becomes useless in a fight until he becomes drunk again. *While sober, Drunk Monk is highly susceptible to being ambushed. *If Drunk Monk loses his chest of alcohol, he will have to find a new source of alcohol in order to fight, which can take a significant period of time. Trivia *Drunk Monk seems to have gained somewhat of a fanbase in the TF2 Freak world, as at least 2 Demomen, sporting regular Conjurer's Cowls, have been inspired by Drunk Monk, one of them quoting his catchphrase "Don't come wide on Drunk Monk again". Notable Videos *Drunk monk *Drunk Monk encounters some mercenaries *An unexpected Encounter *Cybor vs machine *(Filler) Drunk Monk's Fans *Australium Unleashed: Episode 2 *Australium Unleashed: Episode 4 *Australium Unleashed: Episode 6 *Australium Unleashed: Episode 7 *Drunk Monk Returns Home *Drunk Monk meets his (robotic) match * Revenge of the Cyborbot * The Saxton Hale Saga: In search of Help Category:BLK Team Category:Enthusiasts Category:Martial Artists Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Monsters made by ShermanZAtank Category:Demomen Category:Blade Users Category:Glass Cannons